Zorg Empire Wiki
Welcome to the Zorg Empire Zorg Empire Starting Guide Buildings are the most important features to develope for a strong and wealth Empire ! 'Buildings' |} Solar Plant Gigantic solar arrays are used to generate power for the mines and the deuterium synthesizer. As the solar plant is upgraded, the surface area of the photovoltaic cells covering the planetincreases, resulting in a higher energy output across the power grids of your planet. Requirements: None Fusion reactor In fusion power plants, hydrogen nuclei are fused into helium nuclei under enormous temperature and pressure, releasing tremendous amounts of energy. For each gram of Deuterium consumed, up to 41,32*10^-13 Joule of energy can be produced; with 1 g you are able to produce 172 MWh energy. Larger reactor complexes use more deuterium and can produce more energy per hour. The energy effect could be increased by researching energy technology. The energy production of the fusion plant is calculated likethat: 30 * Fusion Plant * (1,05 + Energy Technology * 0,01) ^ Fusion Plant. Requirements: Deuterium Synthesizer (5), Energy Technology (3) Robotics factory The Robotics Factory primary goal is the production of State of the Art construction robots. Each upgrade to the robotics factory results in the production of faster robots, which is used to reduce the time needed to construct buildings. Requirements: None Nanite Factory A nanomachine, also called a nanite, is a mechanical or electromechanical device whose dimensions are measured in nanometers (millionths of a millimeter, or units of 10^-9 meter). The microscopic size of nanomachines translates into higher operational speed. This factory produces nanomachines that are the ultimate evolution in robotics technology. Once constructed, each upgrade significantly decreases production time for buildings, ships, and defensive structures. Requirements: Robot Factory (10), Computer Technology (10) Ship Yard The planetary shipyard is responsible for the construction of spacecraft and defensive mechanisms. As the shipyard is upgraded, it can produce a wider variety of vehicles at a much greater rate of speed. If a nanite factory is present on the planet, the speed at which ships are constructed is massively increased. Requirements: Robot factory (2) Metal Storage This storage facility is used to store metal ore. Each level of upgrading increases the amount of metal ore that can be stored. If the storage capacity is exceeded, the metal mines are automatically shut down to prevent a catastrophic collapse in the metal mine shafts. Requirements: None Crystal Storage Raw crystal is stored in this building. With each level of upgrade, it increases the amount of crystal can be stored. Once the mines output exceeds the storage capacity, the crystal mines automatically shut down to prevent a collapse in the mines. Requirements: None Deuterium tank The Deuterium tank is for storing newly-synthesized deuterium. Once it is processed by the synthesizer, it is piped into this tank for later use. With each upgrade of the tank, the total storage capacity is increased. Once the capacity is reached, the Deuterium Synthesizer is shut down to prevent the tanks rupture. Requirements: None Research Lab An essential part of any empire, Research Labs are where new technologies are discovered and older technologies are improved upon. With each level of the Research Lab constructed, the speed in which new technologies are research is increased, while also unlocking newer technologies to research. In order to conduct research as quickly as possible, research scientists are immediately dispatched to the colony to begin work and development. In this way, knowledge about new technologies can easily be disseminated throughout the empire. Requirements: None Terraformer With the ever increasing mining of a colony, a problem arose. How can we continue to operate at a planets capacity and still survive? The land is being mined out and the atmosphere is deteriorating. Mining a colony to capacity can not only destroy the planet, but may kill all life on it. Scientists working feverishly discovered a method of creating enormous land masses using nanomachines. The Terraformer was born. Once built, the Terraformer cannot be torn down. Requirements: Nanite Factory (1), Energy technology (12) Alliance Depot The alliance depot supplies fuel to friendly fleets in orbit helping with defense. You need a depot to any planet or moon in order to host friendly fleets. Alliance Depot is also needed to launch or to participate in alliance attacks. When you launch an ACS attack, the level of your depot the moment of the launch will define the maximum number of attackers able to participate. Requirements: None Missile Silo When Earth destroyed itself in a full scale nuclear exchange back in the 21st century, the technology needed to build such weapons still existed in the universe. Scientists all over the universe worried about the threat of a nuclear bombardment from a rogue leader. So it was decided to use the same technology as a deterrent from launching such a horrible attack. Missile silos are used to construct, store and launch interplanetary and anti-ballistic missiles. With each level of the silo, five interplanetary missiles or ten anti-ballistic missiles can be stored. Storage of both Interplanetary missiles and Anti-Ballistic missiles in the same silo is allowed. Requirements: None 'Special Moon Buildings' Lunar Base Since a moon has no atmosphere and is an extremely hostile environment, a lunar base must first be built before the moon can be developed. The Lunar Base provides oxygen, heating, and gravity to create a living environment for the colonists. With each level constructed, a larger living and development area is provided within the biosphere. With each level of the Lunar Base constructed, three fields are developed for other buildings. Once built, the lunar base can not be torn down. Requirements: None Sensor Phalanx Utilizing high-resolution sensors, the Sensor Phalanx first scans the spectrum of light, composition of gases, and radiation emissions from a distant world and transmits the data to a supercomputer for processing. Once the information is obtained, the supercomputer compares changes in the spectrum, gas composition, and radiation emissions, to a base line chart of known changes of the spectrum created by various ship movements. The resulting data then displays activity of any fleet within the range of the phalanx. To prevent the supercomputer from overheating during the process, it is cooled by utilizing 5k of processed Deuterium. To use the Phalanx, click on any planet in the Galaxy View within your sensors range. Requirements: Lunar Base (1) Jump Gate A Jump Gate is a system of giant transceivers capable of sending even the largest fleets to a receiving Gate anywhere in the universe without loss of time. Utilizing technology similar to that of a Worm Hole to achieve the jump, deuterium is not required. A recharge period of one hour must pass between jumps to allow for regeneration. Transporting resources through the Gate is not possible. Requirements: Lunar Base (1), Hyperspace Technology (7) 'Start Building your Empire' Click on buildings, at the left hand menu, build in this order: 1. Solar Plant (Level 1) 2. Metal Mine (Level 1) 3. Metal Mine (Level 2) 4. Solar Plant (Level 2) 5. Metal Mine (Level 3) 6. Metal Mine (Level 4) 7. Solar Plant (Level 3) 8. Crystal Mine (Level 1) 9. Metal Mine (Level 5) 10. Solar Plant (Level 4) 11. Crystal Mine (Level 2) 12. Crystal Mine (Level 3) 13. Solar Plant (Level 5) 14. Deuterium Synthesizer (Level 1) 15. Crystal Mine (Level 4) 16. Solar Plant (Level 6) 17. Metal Mine (Level 6) 18. Metal Mine (Level 7) <19. Solar Plant (Level 7) 20. Crystal Mine (Level 5) 21. Deut. Synth. (Level 2) 22. Solar Plant (Level 8 ) 23. Deut. Synth. (Level 3) 24. Deut. Synth. (Level 4) 25. Deut. Synth. (Level 5) put it on 80% 26. Robotics Factory (Level 1) 27. Build Research Lab (Level 1) 28. Robotic Factory (Level 2) 'Now we can talk about technologies' Espionage Technology Is your intelligence gathering tool. This technology allows you to view your targets resources, fleets, buildings, and research levels using specially designed probes. Launched on your target, these probes transmit back to your planet an encrypted data file that is fed into a computer for processing. After processing, the information on your target is then displayed for evaluation. With Espionage Technology, the level of your technology to that of your target is critical. If your target has a higher level of Espionage Technology than you, you will need to launch more probes to gather all the information on your target. However this runs the great risk of detection by your target, resulting in the probes destruction. However, launching too few probes will result in missing information that is most critical, which could result in the total destruction of your fleet if an attack is launched. At certain levels of Espionage Technology research, new attack warning systems are installed: At Level 2, the total number of attacking ships will be displayed along with the simple attack warning. At Level 4, the type of attacking ships along with the number of ships are displayed, the exact number of each type at Level 8. Requirements: Research Lab (3) Computer Technology Once launched on any mission, fleets are controlled primarily by a series of computers located on the originating planet. These massive computers calculate the exact time of arrival, controls course corrections as needed, calculates trajectories, and regulates flight speeds. With each level researched, the flight computer is upgraded to allow an additional slot to be launched. Computer technology should be continuously developed throughout the building of your empire. Requirements: Research Lab (1) Weapons Technology Is a key research technology and is critical to your survival against enemy Empires. With each level of Weapons Technology researched, the weapons systems on ships and your defense mechanisms become increasingly more efficient. Each level increases the base strength of your weapons by 10% of the base value. Requirements: Research Lab (4) Shiel technology With the invention of the magnetosphere generator, scientists learned that an artificial shield could be produced to protect the crew in space ships not only from the harsh solar radiation environment in deep space, but also provide protection from enemy fire during an attack. Once scientists finally perfected the technology, a magnetosphere generator was installed on all ships and defence systems. As the technology is advanced to each level, the magnetosphere generator is upgraded which provides an additional 10% strength to the shields base value. Requirements: Energy Technology (3), Research Lab (6) Armour Technology The environment of deep space is harsh. Pilots and crew on various missions not only faced intense solar radiation, they also faced the prospect of being hit by space debris, or destroyed by enemy fire in an attack. With the discovery of an aluminum-lithium titanium carbide alloy, which was found to be both light weight and durable, this afforded the crew a certain degree of protection. With each level of Armour Technology developed, a higher quality alloy is produced, which increases the armours strength by 10%. Requirements: Research Lab (2) Energy Technology As various researches were advancing, it was discovered that the current technology of energy distribution was not sufficient enough to begin certain specialized researches. With each upgrade of your Energy Technology, new researches can be conducted which unlocks development of more sophisticated ships and defenses. Requirements: Research Lab (1) Hyperspace Technology In theory, the idea of hyperspace travel relies on the existence of a separate and adjacent dimension. When activated, a hyperspace drive shunts the starship into this other dimension, where it can cover vast distances in an amount of time greatly reduced from the time it would take in normal space. Once it reaches the point in hyperspace that corresponds to its destination in real space, it re-emerges. Once a sufficient level of Hyperspace Technology is researched, the Hyperspace Drive is no longer just a theory. Requirements: Energy Technology (5),Shield technology (5), Research Lab (7) Combustion Engine Is the oldest of technologies, but is still in use. With the Combustion Drive, exhaust is formed from propellants carried within the ship prior to use. In a closed chamber, the pressures are equal in each direction and no acceleration occurs. If an opening is provided at the bottom of the chamber then the pressure is no longer opposed on that side. The remaining pressure gives a resultant thrust in the side opposite the opening, which propels the ship forward by expelling the exhaust rearwards at an extremely high speed. With each level of the Combustion Drive developed, the speed of small and large cargo ships, light fighters, recyclers, and espionage probes is increased by 10%. Requirements: Energy Technology (1), Research Lab (1) Impulse Engine Is essentially an augmented fusion rocket, usually consisting of a fusion reactor,an accelerator-generator, a driver coil assembly and a vectored thrust nozzle to direct the plasma exhaust. The fusion reaction generates a highly energized plasma. This plasma, (electro-plasma) can be employed for propulsion, or can be diverted through the EPS to the power transfer grid, via EPS conduits, so as to supply other systems. The accelerated plasma is passed through the driver coils, thereby generating a subspace field which improves the propulsive effect. With each level of the Impulse Drive developed, the speed of bombers, cruisers, heavy fighters, Elite Cargos and colony ships is increased by 20% of the base value. Interplanetary missiles also travel farther with each level. Requirements: Energy Technology (1), Research Lab (2) Hyperspace Engine With the advancement of Hyperspace Technology, the Hyperspace Drive was created. Hyperspace is an alternate region of space co-existing with our own universe which may be entered using an energy field or other device. The HyperSpace Drive utilizes this alternate region by distorting the space-time continuum, which results in speeds that exceed the speed of light (otherwise known as FTL travel). During FTL travel, time and space is warped to the point that results in a trip that would normally take 1000 light years to be completed, to be accomplished in about an hour. With each level the Hyperspace Drive is developed, the speed of battleships, battlecruisers, destroyers, and deathstars is increased by 30%. Requirements: Hyperspace technology (3), Research Lab (7) Laser Technology In physics, a laser is a device that emits light through a specific mechanism for which the term laser is an acronym: Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation. Lasers have many uses to the empire, from upgrading computer communications systems to the creation of newer weapons and space ships. Requirements: Research Lab(1), Energy Technology (2) Ion Technology Simply put, an ion is an atom or a group of atoms that has acquired a net electric charge by gaining or losing one or more electrons. Utilized in advanced weapons systems, a concentrated beam of Ions can cause considerable damage to objects that it strikes. Requirements: Research Lab (4), Laser Technology (5), ENERGY tECHNOLOGY (4) Plasma Technology In the universe, there exists four states of matter: solid, liquids, gas, and plasma. Being an advanced version of Ion technology, Plasma Technology expands on the destructive effect that Ion Technology delivered, and opens the door to create advanced weapons systems and ships. Plasma matter is created by superheating gas and compressing it with extreme high pressures to create a sphere of superheated plasma matter. The resulting plasma sphere causes considerable damage to the target in which the sphere is launched to. Each level increases Weapons Damage of Bombers & Plasma Cannon by 5% Requirement: Research Lab (5), energy Technology (8), Laser Technology (10), Ion technology (5) Intergalatic Research Network This is your deep space network to communicate researches to your colonies. With the IRN, faster research times can be achieved by linking the highest level research labs equal to the level of the IRN developed. Requirements: Research Lab (10), Computer Technology (8), Hyperspace Technology (8) Expedition Technology Includes several scan researches and allows you to equip different spaceships with research modules to explore uncharted regions of the universe. Those include a database and a fully functional mobile laboratory. To assure the security of the expedition fleet during dangerous research situations, the research modules have their own energy supplies and energy field generators which creates a powerful force field around the research module during emergency situations. Requirements: Research Lab (3), Computer Technology (4), Impulse Engine (3) Zorg Physics The culmination of the works and theories of countless scientists, introduces ground-breaking ideas into the Zorg Universe. These complex, and often controversial, ideas bring the world of Physics to an entirely new level. Ships, Technology, Defense, everything is seen from new perspectives, creating new blueprints for what will inevitably be a reformation of empires throughout the known Zorg Universe. Requirements: Research Lab (15), energy technology (15) Graviton Technology The graviton is an elementary particle that mediates the force of gravity in the framework of quantum field theory. The graviton must be massless (because the gravitational force has unlimited range) and must have a spin of 2 (because gravity is a second-rank tensor field). Graviton Technology is only used for one thing, for the construction of the fearsome DeathStar. Out of all of the technologies to research, this one carries the most risk of detection during the phase of preparation. Requirements: Research Lab (12) Now is time to start the real thing 29. Research Energy Tech. (Level 1) 30. Shipyard (Level 1) 31. Solar Plant (Level 9) 32. Research Combustion Engine (Level 1) 33. Crystal Mine (Level 6) 34. Shipyard (Level 2) 35. Deut. Synth. (Level 6) (80%) 36. Research Combustion Engine (Level 2) 37. Research Spionage Technolgy ( Level 1) 38. Research Spionage Technology ( Level 2) 39. Research Ship Yard ( Level 3) 40. Research Combustion Engine (Level 3) 41. Build a Spionage Ship 42. Build a Small cargo From now and on keep bulding and researching Raiding other players Planets or Moons There are 4 players levels in the game: On Galaxy view there is a grid with all the planets and Moons on that system max 15 slots which look like this: Strong Players Pink colour Player Name(S) At your level Player Name white colour Vacation Player Name(V), blue Colour Short time Inacticve White colour Player Name(i) Long Time Inactive Black colour Player In the first stages of the game is better you concentrate all your attacks on Inactive players TO SPY A PLANET OR moon put your cursor over the icon and chose Espionage. in case you can not see all the report or part is missing, send more probes or increase your Spionage Technology Level, " Never attack someone if you can not see all report , it looks like this: Moon Spy Report: Raw Materials Colony Moon X:xxx:X at 04-07-2012 21:45:33 Metal 192.324.702 Crystal 53.291.765Deuterium 71.090.810 Energy 0 Fleet Large Cargo Ship 250 Battleship 1086 Recycler 1000 Espionage Ship 847 Bomber 953 Destroyer 1000 Death Star 40 Battlecruiser 1000 Lunar Guardian 1000 Elite Cargo 32 Defenses Buildings Robot Factory 9 ACS Depot 5 lunar Base 7 Sensor Phalanx 6 Jump Gate 1 Research Espionage Technology 16 Computer Technology 17 Weapons Technology 17 Shield Technology 17 Armor Technology 17 Energy Technology 15 Hyperspace Technology 9 Combustion Engine 16 Impulse Engine 15 Hyperspace Engine 12 Laser Technology 12 Ion Technology 5 Plasma Technology 13 Intergalactic Research Network 7 Expedition Technology 7 Zorg Physics 4 Graviton Technology 2 Planet Spy report: Still Working on it, lot's to come ! Latest activity Category:Browse